1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor chip manufactured by stacking a plurality of device formative layers which includes a semiconductor apparatus, a display apparatus, and a light-emitting apparatus each of which is composed of a plurality of thin film transistors (hereinafter, TFTs) over a substrate. The above described semiconductor apparatus includes a CPU, (Central Processing Unit), an MPU (Micro Processor Unit), a memory, a microcomputer, and an image processor. The above described display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display apparatus, PDP (Plasma Display Panel), FED (Field Emission Display), or the like. The above described light-emitting apparatus includes an electroluminescent apparatus or the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technique for fabricating a TFT using a semiconductor thin film (having a thickness of from approximately several to several hundreds nm) fabricated over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracted attention. A TFT is widely utilized for an electronic device such as an IC, an optical device, or the like.
However, there has been a problem that a requirement for a substrate that is used while forming a TFT and a requirement for a substrate that is used after forming a TFT are not same.
For instance, as a substrate for forming a TFT, a glass substrate or a quartz substrate is widely used now since these substrates have high heat-resistance so that they can be used when the process temperature is high, however, these substrates have some disadvantages such as being fragile and heavy.
On the other hand, a flexible substrate such as a plastic film, although it cannot be used in the process at a high temperature for its low heat-resistance, has advantages such as hardly being cracked and being lightweight. However, a TFT formed in the process at a low temperature cannot obtain greater electric characteristics than that formed over a glass substrate or a quartz substrate.
As a technique that utilizes merits of using these both substrates, a technique for fabricating a thin film device over a glass substrate or a quartz substrate, and separating the thin film device (separated body) from the substrate, and then transferring to a transferred body such as a plastic substrate, etc are disclosed. (For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-125929.)
According to this, a thin film device can be formed over various substrates no matter what process the thin film device went through by using the technique for separating and transferring the thin film device to another substrate.
In the field of LSI, various ways for manufacturing a high-integrated semiconductor apparatus has been proposed, for example, a technique for packaging a semiconductor device in three dimensions by stacking a plurality of chips is known. (For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-244360)
However, a stacked semiconductor chip is expected to be formed into a further thinner film in realizing its high performance, its high operation, and its miniaturization since there is a technical limit in forming the semiconductor chip into a thin film.